poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
TV Series ideas
This is a list of ideas for a Winnie the Pooh crossover with childrens shows. Fill free to list down a kids show. *[[Pooh's Adventures of Mighty Ducks (TV Series)|''Pooh's Adventures of Mighty Ducks (TV Series)]] *Pooh's Adventures of Gargoyles'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Rupert'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Care Bears'' *''Winnie the Pooh and The Adventures of The Gummi Bears'' *''Pooh's Adventures of The Wuzzles'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Superman: The Animated Series'' *''Pooh's Adventures Of Phineas And Ferb'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin: The Series'' *''Pooh's adventures of Timon and Pumbaa'' *''Disney / Saban's Pooh's Adventures Of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' *''Disney / Saban's Pooh's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers'' *''Disney / Saban's Pooh's Adventures Of Power Rangers ZEO'' *''Disney/Saban's Pooh's Adventures of Power Rangers: Turbo'' *''Disney / Saban's Pooh's Adventures of Power Rangers In Space'' *''Disney / Saban's Pooh's Adventures of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy'' *''Disney/Saban's Pooh's Adventures Of Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue'' *''Disney / Saban's Pooh's Adventures of Power Rangers Time Force'' *''Disney / Saban's Pooh's Adventures of Power Rangers Wild Force'' *[[Winnie the Pooh Meets Conan The Adventurer (cartoon series)|''Winnie the Pooh Meets Conan The Adventurer (cartoon series)]] *''Pooh`s Adventures of Lilo & Stitch: The Series *''Pooh's Adventures of The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries'' *''Winnie the Pooh in The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Babar'' *''Pooh's Adventures of TaleSpin'' *[[Pooh's Adventures of Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers|''Pooh's Adventures of Chip n' Dale''' Rescue Rangers'']] *''Pooh's Adventures of Sailor Moon' '' *''Pooh's Adventures of The Real Ghostbusters' '' *''The Winnie The Pooh & The Super Mario Bros. Super Show' ''' *Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time (TV Series)'' *[[Pooh's Adventures of Darkwing Duck (TV Series)|''Pooh's Adventures of Darkwing Duck (TV Series)]] *Pooh's Adventures of Fievel's American Tails'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Bonkers'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Batman: The Animated Series'' *''Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of TV Series 2010'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Voltron: Defender of The Universe'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Voltron: The Third Dimension'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Arthur'' *''Winnie the Pooh And The Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog'' *''Winnie the Pooh Meets Sonic the Hedgehog (TV Series)'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Harold and the Purple Crayon'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Hercules: The Series'' *''Pooh's Adventures of He-Man And The Masters of The Universe'' *''Pooh's Adventures of She-Ra: Princess of Power'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Challenge of The Gobots'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Pound Puppies'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Ozzy and Drix'' *''Pooh`s Adventures of Sonic Undergound'' *''Winnie The Pooh Meets James Bond Jr.'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Saber Rider And The Star Sheriffs'' *''Winnie The Pooh And The Wild West Cowboys Of Moo Mesa'' *''Winnie The Pooh And The Biker Mice Of Mars'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Earthworm Jim'' *''Walt Disney Television & Steven Spielberg Present Pooh's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Walt Disney Television & Steven Spielberg Present Pooh`s Adventures of Animaniacs'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Class of The Titans'' *''Pooh's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Space Ghost'' *''Pooh's Adventures of BraveStarr'' *''Disney/Saban's Pooh's Adventures of VR Troopers'' *''Disney/Saban's Pooh's Adventures of Samurai Pizza Cats'' *''Disney/Saban's Pooh's Adventures of Masked Rider'' *''Pooh's Adventures of ThunderCats'' *''Winnie the Pooh and The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' *[[Pooh's Adventures of G.I. Joe (80's Cartoon)|''Pooh's Adventures of G.I. Joe (80's Cartoon)]] *[[Winnie the Pooh Meets Inspector Gadget (TV Series)|''Winnie the Pooh Meets Inspector Gadget (TV Series)]] *''Pooh's Adventures of MegaMan'' *''Winnie the Pooh Goes To Galaxy High'' *''Winnie the Pooh Goes To Fraggle Rock'' *''Winnie the Pooh Goes Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' *''Pooh's Adventures of The Karate Kid (TV Series)'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Street Sharks'' *''Disney/Marvel's Pooh's Adventures of X-Men: The Animated Series'' *''Disney/Marvel's Pooh's Adventures of Spider-Man And His Amazing Friends'' *''Winnie the Pooh Meets Curious George (TV Series)'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Road Rovers'' *''Pooh's Adventures of A Pup Named Scooby Doo''